yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Number
| romaji = Nanbāzu | trans = Numbers | fr_name = Numéro | de_name = Nummer | it_name = Numero | pt_name = Número | es_name = Número | sets = * Starter Deck 2011 * Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz * Starter Deck 2012 * Starter Deck: Xyz Symphony * Starter Deck 2013 * Generation Force * V Jump Magazine Promotional Cards * Photon Shockwave * Weekly Jump Magazine Promotional Cards * The Valuable Book Promotional Cards: Series 14 * Duelist Pack 12: Yuma Tsukumo * Order of Chaos * V Jump Edition 6 * Galactic Overlord * Return of the Duelist * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Manga Promotional Cards: Series 2 * Numbers Guide Promotional Card * V Jump Edition 7 * Abyss Rising * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Manga Promotional Cards: Series 3 * The Valuable Book Promotional Cards: Series 15 * Duelist Pack 13: Kite Tenjo * Cosmo Blazer * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Manga Promotional Cards: Series 4 * Judgement of Light | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} "Number" ( Nanbāzu, "Numbers") is an archetype of special Xyz Monsters. According to Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, there are one hundred of them; so far, fifty-eight are in a known character's possession while thirty-four are known by name, including three Chaos versions. Three "Over-Hundred Numbers" are also known, each of which with a Chaos versions of their own. According to Satoshi Kuwabara, all "Numbers'" numbers are not chosen randomly but are decided "carefully with attention to details that can make the fans enjoy it in various places", along with many puns and second meanings for each "Number".neoarkcradle.net (can be found in part 2 of the "Translated Twitter Segments Archive," near the bottom) Story When Yuma Tsukumo unlocked the door with his Emperor's Key, he opened a portal between the Astral World and his own, which allowed Astral to come into his world. Yuma found himself trapped within a sphere of blank cards, which shortly flew away. By crossing into Yuma's world, Astral's memories were transformed into the 99 "Number" cards and scattered in unknown directions. In order to regain his lost memories, Astral cooperates with Yuma. When Astral collects all of the cards, something else will happen besides his memory recovery. Astral thinks it will cause something troublesome, while Dr. Faker claims Astral will obtain a great power and use it for taking revenge on him. trapped within a sphere of blank "Numbers".]] "Numbers" appear to be blank cards that take the form of what whoever finds them desires the most, design themselves to fit their original owner's Decks, and keep that form forever. Some Duelists may have more than one "Number" card that fit their Deck. Their card text is written in a strange alien language that only those who wield them can understand (in the dub, all "Numbers" appear normally like other cards seen with the exception of episode 2 which Number 39: Utopia is blurred). When they are Summoned, their respective numbers are printed on their users, appearing in such places as the forehead, neck, left and right hands (in Cameron Clix's case, it appeared under his right eye and in Number 56's Holder's case, it appeared in his left shoulder). When Summoned, they use a galaxy-like "Overlay Network" portal in contrast to regular Xyz Monsters, who use a red spiral portal. All Xyz Monsters are said to come from another dimension and are made of antimatter. This would include the "Numbers". . They have been shown to be very dangerous, as their users are easily possessed by their power, with the exception of Yuma due to the Emperor's Key, Kite Tenjo's Photon Transformation, and the Vetrix Family's crests. However, the power of Photon Transformation and the crests seem to be limited, and has fatal consequences and being used to wield a "Number" card will drastically exhaust their user. It is said that "Number" monsters cannot be destroyed with cards in this world. "Number" monsters can only be defeated by other "Number" monsters. However, when two or more "Numbers" confront themselves in a Duel, they will fight each other to consume one another. When a "Number" is defeated in a Duel by Yuma, Yuma obtains it, and its power is absorbed into Astral. Also, when Yuma defeats a "Number" monster, Astral gains another part of his memory. In the anime, Astral mentions there are 99 "Numbers" , but according to Kite Tenjo, there are 100 "Numbers". As Astral already had 1 of the "Numbers", "Utopia", it is possible Astral was referring to the other 99 "Numbers". However, Dr. Faker believes that, aside from 99 "Numbers" which are Astral's pieces of memory, Astral himself is "the Original Number" (ナンバーズのオリジナル, Nanbāzu no Orijinaru). On the other hand, the manga is obvious about their number. When Astral obtained a memory piece from "Number 17", he said his memory is divided into 100 "Number" cards. This amount of number is later confirmed by both Kite Tenjo and Mr. Heartland . In Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II, "Numbers" appear in the hands of the Barian, though their values are higher than 100. Astral cannot absorb them, as they are not part of his memories. After Astral absorbs a "Number", they are stored in a large green structure within the Emperor's Key. Each has its own pillar within the structure, engraved with its number. One of the "Numbers", Dark Mist, attempted to take control of Astral and steal the "Numbers" Astral collected for himself. After his defeat he was absorbed again. It later escaped again claiming that the other "Numbers" helped him escape because they all want the same: destruction. According to him, Astral originally also wants to destroy everything and urges him to remember his mission. However, another "Number", Utopia, protected Astral from Dark Mist, suggesting that not all the "Numbers" want the same. "Chaos Numbers" have also been shown to appear when a Number holder is high in a certain emotion. For example, Astral and Yuma obtained "Utopia Ray" after Astral was happy to know Yuma considered him a friend. Reginald Kastle also obtained "Shark Drake Veiss" after his desire for revenge, brought on by "Shark Drake", overpowered him. Abilities In both anime and manga, "Numbers" have a few "special" abilities that are unique, such as "Numbers" can only be destroyed by other "Numbers". However, the effect stating that "Numbers" can only be destroyed by another "Number" is a monster effect, and therefore, can be negated. Also, a monster who is treated as a "Number" can destroy them , meaning they are not invincible. In the anime, some "Numbers" also have certain abilities, such as "Number 7: Lucky Straight" being able to steal other competitors' "Numbers" and Xyz's through its incredible luck, helping Charlie escape the Heartland police, or short circuiting a train into moving on its own. "Number 25: Force Focus" even gave Cameron the power to predict the future through his photographs. The "Numbers" amplify the darkness and desires of humans, whether these cause good or bad. In the anime, when Summoned, "Numbers" take on what appears to be a sealed form, and when the "Number" starts to transform into their artwork, the "Number" then appears. When a "Number" is defeated, they are absorbed into Astral, and can be used by any Duelist whom Astral is currently with. Each "Number" contains a piece of Astral's memory, which he recovers each time he absorbs one. They are also known to manipulate their user into Summoning them as soon as possible, sometimes to the point of cheating as seen with Scorch and Chills. "Numbers" also manipulate their users into protecting them at any cost, as seen when "Number 83: Galaxy Queen" made Nelson Andrews believe that she was his mother. Thus, he equipped her with "Furious Max's Curse" to protect her from being destroyed by battle, and changed the attack target to his "ESPer Star Sparrow" via "Star Sparrow Forever!", causing him to lose the Duel. A person possessed by a "Number" easily becomes addicted to their power and desires to obtain more "Numbers". . "Number 7: Lucky Straight" however did not seem to have this effect; neither Charlie McCay nor the girl he eventually gave it to were shown to be adversely affected by it, but it did appear to give the holder incredible luck. Though when Charlie Summoned "Number 7" in his Duel against Yuma, the number appeared on his hand. When a "Number" monster is Summoned or taken by control, the number of the card appears somewhere on the card holder's body in the form of curved lines and a dot. Only Yuma and Kite are excluded from this phenomenon. Bronk Stone remained uncontrolled when controlling "Utopia" and Reginald Kastle when he controlled "Acid Golem", but that was due to Yuma's Emperor's Key they had. Others such as, Fortuno when he controlled "Shock Master" and "Big Eye", and Charlie McCay with "Lucky Straight" remained uninfluenced, but the respective numbers still appeared on their bodies. ".]] The process of how a "Number" takes control shown that a "Number" converses with whoever currently controls it, unless the owner has a way to ward off the "Number's" influence it tries to take control by destroying or possibly merging with what appears to be the person's soul. This could be why when the Photon Hand retrieves a "Number", it pulls out the holder's soul along with the "Number", and why a "Number" seems to be hidden inside the holder's soul. Astral uses a similar process but is able to disconnect the "Number" from the soul. Members Each "Number" monster has its respective number appearing on a part of its body. 58 out of 100 "Numbers" are shown here; 34 by name. 2 "Number C", or "Chaos Numbers" are also known. 3 "Over-Hundred Numbers" are also shown, each with a "Chaos Number". Original Each of the monsters that are stated to have Astral's memories. Over-Hundred Number Over-Hundred Number are "Number" cards whose numbering go over the limit of 100 mentioned in the first season. 3 of them listed here are known to be in the possession of a Barian. Number C (Chaos Number) "Number C" (read as Chaos Number) are upgraded versions of the base "Number", which are Summoned by overlaying their base counterpart through Chaos Xyz Evolution, Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force, and Rank-Up Magic - Limited Barian's Force. References